


The parent trap (Stony)

by MyrcellaR



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrcellaR/pseuds/MyrcellaR
Summary: Morgan Stark y Mary Rogers son hermanas gemelas que fueron separadas por sus padres cuando eran muy pequeñas. Años más tarde, descubren la verdad e inician un juego para juntar a sus padres y recoger los pedazos de una familia rota.Basada en la película The parent trap o Juego de gemelas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

—No puedo creerlo. Mi bebé me abandonará durante ocho semanas. No creo soportarlo —gimió su papá Tony, mientras apartaba las lágrimas invisibles de su cara.

El abuelo Howard, que estaba acostumbrado a los exagerados berrinches de su hijo, rodó los ojos con irritación. Jarvis se mantuvo impasible y alcanzó a encogerse de hombros. Morgan, por otra parte, estaba _bien._

Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y a pesar de las quejas que su papá profería, la emoción no menguó ni un segundo. Adoraba la oportunidad de asistir a un campamento de verano durante ocho semanas. Podría conocer a niñas de su edad y realizar actividades divertidas.

Debido a que su papá era algo (muy) sobreprotector, y no permitía que saliera de casa con frecuencia ni sin compañía de un mayor, Morgan no tenía amigos. Por tanto, la idea de interactuar con más personas le entusiasmaba y, a la vez, le provocaba un cosquilleo enfebrecido en el estómago.

—Ya, deja de sofocar a la niña —expresó el abuelo Howard, bufando. Morgan creyó notar cierta burla en su voz. Él agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le sonrió—. Diviértete, niña, y no te preocupes por el llorón de tu padre.

Tony gimió, inconforme, y también se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del delicado e infantil rostro de Morgan. Una mueca indeleble adornaba su rostro e incluso sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

Morgan apartó la vista y procuró no ceder. Sabía que se trataba de un montaje para hacer palpable el dramatismo que caracterizaba a su papá. No obstante, cuando ladeó el rostro, creyó atisbar algo de ¿miedo? ¿ansiedad? en sus ojos. No entendió por qué.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir _y dejarme_? Digo, podemos hacer cosas más divertidas en casa que en un campamento. Podríamos ver películas de Disney hasta tarde mientras comemos hamburguesas; burlarnos del horrible bigote del abuelo o hacerle bromas a Jarvis. Aún puedes arrepentirte...

—Anthony... —El abuelo lo detuvo—. Ella quiere hacerlo.

De nuevo, él gimió e hizo una mueca infantil para manifestar su inconformidad.

Morgan trató de obsequiarle una sonrisa apacible para que se calmara. No obstante, sus mejillas dolieron y una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho.

Iba a extrañarlos un montón.

Para todos era sabido que Morgan amaba pasar tiempo junto a su familia, en especial junto a su padre. Mas estaba algo cansada de la monotonía y quería tener nuevas aventuras y experiencias.

—Escríbeme, ¿sí? Y recuerda que si no te sientes a gusto y quieres volver, solo tienes que decirle a un encargado y estarás aquí en un santiamén.

Morgan asintió.

—Okay.

—Ahora ve, antes de que llore más fuerte y llame más la atención. —El abuelo le sonrió.

Morgan abrazó a su papá durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Cuando se apartó, también abrazó al abuelo y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa confiada.

Jarvis era el encargado de llevarla hasta el campamento. Su abuelo creía que si Tony la llevaba personalmente, sería incapaz de abandonarla. Morgan también lo creía, pero no lo admitió en voz alta.

Finalmente, Jarvis tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hasta la limusina. Morgan se atrevió a girar la cabeza, y se topó con la expresión melancólica de su papá.

Él le sonrió con ternura y gritó:

—Te amo, Morguna.

Ella, devolviendo la sonrisa, contestó:

—¡Y yo te amo tres millones!

Cuando oyó el motor rugir, miró a través de la ventana a sus familiares por última vez, sintiendo un cierto escozor en los ojos. Extrañaría las bromas y burlas entre su papá y el abuelo a cada hora del día. Las noches de películas y cuentos junto a su papá, o los días en que creaban en el taller. Decidió que, para no deprimirse pensando en ello, dormiría un rato.

—Eres un dramático —comentó su padre, mirando con sorna a Tony, que todavía se encontraba arrodillado en el piso del aeropuerto.

—Cállate, estoy sufriendo. Mi bebé me ha abandonado. Estaré _completamente_ solo.

Howard bufó y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. _Tony nunca cambiaría._

—Hay que irnos.

—Agh. —Tony se levantó del piso y sacudió sus pantalones con elegancia. Miró hacia la limusina, que iba disipándose con el paso de los segundos, y suspiró.

—Relájate, nada malo puede pasar.

—Ajá. —Sin embargo, hubo algo en su tono de voz que lo hizo dudar.

Mientras caminaban hacia el avión privado que los llevaría a Miami, se volvió hacia Howard y dijo:

—Por cierto, no es que sea una competencia, pero ella me ama tres millones. Son ¿quinientos más que a ti?

—Eres ridículo.

***

—¿Tienes todo listo, Mary? —Su pops Steve preguntó, mientras leía por milésima la lista de cosas que Mary debía llevarse consigo al campamento.

Mary bufó y le aseguró, también por milésima vez, que lo tenía todo. Su pops asintió en su dirección y le obsequió una sonrisa cálida que ella no pudo corresponder.

No le entusiasmaba ir a un tonto campamento ni convivir con niños idiotas. Pero su papá tenía una misión importante que le llevaría dos meses enteros. El tío Bucky y la tía Natasha lo acompañarían. La abuela Sarah debía asistir con frecuencia al hospital para hacerse chequeos y comprobar que su salud estuviera bien, por tanto, le sería imposible cuidarla.

—Vamos, Mary, anímate. Podrás jugar con niñas de tu edad. Te divertirás.

Mary arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho.

—¿Quién cuidará a Dodger? La abuela saldrá a menudo y no tendrá tiempo.

—Dodger estará bien. La abuela podrá alimentarlo de vez en cuando.

Su pops habló con la misma desesperación que ella. Estuvieron discutiendo el tema desde que subieron al avión.

—Pero ella estará sola —se quejó, de nuevo.

—Sharon le hará compañía.

Bufó. Sharon, la enfermera que a veces visitaba a la abuela, no le agradaba, pese a que no era una mala persona en realidad. Le molestaba que coqueteara con su pops siempre que tuviera la oportunidad; que le obsequiara sonrisas tan bobas, o que dijera su nombre a cada rato. _«Gracias, Steve. Hola, Steve. ¿Cómo estás, Steve? Buenas noches, Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve»._ Era tedioso. Y lo peor es que su pops no parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones, para dejarle en claro que no deseaba nada con ella (o eso esperaba Mary, que detestaba la posibilidad de compartir a su pops con semejante chica).

Escucharon un agudo silbido, seguido del grito de un hombre que advertía a todos que subieran al autobús.

Ella y su pops apreciaron brevemente el autobús y luego se miraron.

—Volverás más rápido de lo que crees. Luego podremos divertirnos. —Su pops le sonrió con dulzura y besó su frente—. Hazlo por mí.

Mary, ocultando el mohín infantil, asintió y se dejó envolver por última vez en un cómodo abrazo. Durante unos instantes, se sintió reconfortante, hasta que él se separó y el vacío se apoderó de ella.

—Está bien —balbuceó, con la voz algo ronca.

Otra enorme sonrisa fue su respuesta. Él tenía los ojos brillantes y humedecidos, hecho que extrañó a Mary. Él no era una persona muy sentimental. Además no era la primera vez que no se verían en meses: a veces él iba a misiones largas y peligrosas. Tal vez mandarla tan lejos tampoco terminaba de agradarle.

—Te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti.

Tras recibir un beso en la frente, giró los talones y caminó hacia el autobús que lo dejaría frente al campamento.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

El penetrante chirrido de una trompeta, acompañado de una luz abrasadora que se colaba por la ventana de la cabaña, provocó que Mary despertara. Gruñendo, se tapó la cara con una almohada, procurando conciliar el sueño de nuevo; mas fue imposible con tremendo ruido, que le grabe al aullido lastimero de un gato. En su mente se materializaron escenas de semanas de tortura y problemas si seguía despertando así.

Nunca fue fanático de despertar temprano. Su pops, que tenía una rutina inquebrantable que consistía en salir a correr a las seis y volver antes de las ocho para preparar el desayuno, lo hizo. Pero Mary jamás seguiría sus pasos. Qué horror.

Con cierta tristeza, recordó que, consecuentemente, ella iría a la cocina junto con su abuela y tendrían un desayuno ameno.

Pensó en su abuela Sarah, que estaba en casa junto a Dodger, posiblemente aburrida. La pobre empresa que lidiar con la desagradable compañía de Sharon nada más. Puaj

Dodger seguro buscaría a Mary para jugar en todos los rincones de la casa, pero sin resultados auspiciosos.

Mary suspiró con melancolía. Ya los estaba extrañando y ni siquiera había pasado un día completo en el campamento. Si seguía así, moriría de tristeza intentando alcanzar las ocho semanas.

Se oyó nuevamente el sonido de la trompeta, que se adentró a sus oídos como el zumbido molesto y estridente de una abeja, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento. Mary, consciente de que tendría que abandonar la cabaña a como dé lugar para participar de las actividades, se enderezó profiriendo un quejido y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. Escuchó algunos bostezos y murmullos ahogados de sus compañeros en el proceso.

Suspiró. Le restaba un largo y aburrido día.

***

Morgan ignoró el caos a su alrededor y buscó a tientas una manzana o pera para acompañar su desayuno. Podría haber elegido una de las donas empalagosas que se encontraban acomodadas sobre la mesa, pero decidió que no. La fruta estaba bien.

La coordinadora, una mujer llamada María Hill, moviendo las caderas para hacerse un hueco, logró colocarse frente a la mesa.

—Con permiso, ten-go que… —Alguien la empujó desde atrás— probar una dona. ¿Tú quieres?

Miró hacia Morgan juntando las cejas.

—Uh, no. Ahora mismo no me apetece. Pero gracias —contestó, y se marchó cuanto antes para buscar un lugar vacío en donde desayunar.

Mary estudiaba sus opciones cuando una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro alzado en un rodete desprolijo, se volteó para ofrecerle una dona.

—¿Quieres?

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Las de chocolate son mis favoritas.

Aceptó la dona con gusto, sin reparar la expresión confusa de la mujer.

—Sí… creí que no te aparecía. ¿Cambiaste de lugar?

Mary atinó a mirarla con las cejas fruncidas.

—Uh, no.

Ella asintió, incrédula.

—Lo siento, es complicado lidiar con tantos niños a la vez. La mayoría del tiempo son escandalosos y provocan que quiera tirarles una flecha en la cabeza y…

Mary se fue, incapaz de seguir escuchando el monólogo de la mujer.

***

Mary había entablado conversación con dos niñas mientras vagaba por el lugar buscando una actividad mínimamente divertida. Susan y Jessica. Ambas le agradaron. Eran divertidas, y amables, así que se unió y participaron juntas de varias actividades. Hasta que llegó el turno del esgrima.

Se consideraba buena. La tía Nat le había enseñado en una ocasión algunos movimientos bajo la maga. Mary todavía no vencía a la tía Nat, pero estaba a la altura del tío Bucky, aunque todos se lo ocultaban para no herir sus sentimientos.

Esa niña, Morgan, era buena; pero no más que ella. Al final, terminó empapada y vencida. Mary quiso ayudarla y demostrar que era una buena competidora, mas ella la empujó y ambas terminaron en el agua.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Estaba ayudándote —se quejó. Ella intentó actuar con amabilidad (su pops siempre le decía que lo hiciera), pero ahora su humor era horrible y ácido.

—Estaba resbaloso y sin querer te empujé. No es para tanto —respondió ella.

Mary sentía demasiada irritación como para reparar en el parecido de sus voces.

Susan y Jessica la ayudaron a levantarse, riendo por lo bajo ante la situación.

—Parece que tenemos otra campeona. ¡Desde Brooklyn, Mary Rogers! Dense las manos y sean buenas jugadoras.

Bufando, Mary volteó y se giró con su contrincante.

En ese instante, alcanzó a abrir los ojos de par en par y emitir un chillido de sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión producto del aburrimiento o la ira. Pero no. La niña, Morgan, efectivamente tenía un aterrador parecido físico con ella, a excepción del cabello castaño y liso que caía por su frente. El color natural del cabello de Mary era rubio, además era un poco encrespado.

El murmullo de los presentes, que también reflejaba sorpresa y confusión, le pareció lejano y apagado.

Mary quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras se extinguieron en su garganta.

Morgan evidenció su perplejidad tragando saliva y mirando a Mary sin parpadear siquiera. Apenas alcanzó a tenderle la mano.

Mary se la estrechó con un ligero temblor.

—Guau. Tú-tú… —tartamudeó, manteniendo la mirada clavada en Mary.

Mary, que todavía se encontraba enfadada por el episodio, prefirió hacer la tonta y apartar la vista.

—Buen juego. Adiós.

Quiso hacerse la tonta. Se le daba bien hacerlo, aunque a veces provocaba el enfado de su pops.

—¡Espera! ¿No te das cuenta? —Ella encorvó un poco la cabeza y frunció las cejas.

—No es la gran cosa. Está comprobado científicamente que todos tenemos, al menos, un doble en el mundo —expresó con aburrimiento.

—Pe-pero, so-mos…

—Y ni siquiera somos tan parecidas.

—¿Uh?

—Para mí son como dos gotas de agua —dijo Susan, posicionada al lado de Mary.

—Claro que no —cortó Mary—. Hay que ser estúpido para creer que somos iguales al cien porciento. Solo hay que observar con detenimiento. Para empezar, mis orejas no son tan grandes, y esa nariz… ugh. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la verdadera diferencia entre tú y yo?

Morgan dio un paso adelante, adoptando una pose desafiante. Tenía una expresión fría, dura, y la mandíbula tensa. Un gesto que le recordó a su pops.

—En que yo tengo clase, y por lo que veo tú no.

Mary gruñó, sintiendo la ira acrecentarse en su fuero interno. No obstante, se mantuvo firme y abrió la boca para defenderse.

María Hill, sin embargo, fue más veloz:

—De acuerdo, ya ha acabado. Pueden participar de las otras actividades. Así que Mary —Miró hacia Morgan— … creo _._ Y Morgan, agh, lo siento. Solo váyanse.

Mientras que el grupo terminaba de dispersarse, Mary y Morgan seguían de pie, mirándose con desafío y, en el fondo, curiosidad. Mary creyó oír los vestigios del murmullo anterior en el aire.

—Adiós. —Mary dijo, sin saber por qué realmente. Junto a su grupo de compañeras, empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

—Nos vemos —escuchó susurrar a Morgan, pero siguió su camino sin voltearse.

***

—¿Tan parecidas eran? —inquirió una de las niñas desde su cama, pasando las páginas de su libro distraídamente.

Morgan optó por fingir que no la escuchó. Había tratado de ignorar todo lo referente a Mary Rogers desde aquel desagradable encuentro, mas parecía imposible. Su cabeza dolía cada vez que pensaba en el parecido físico entre ambas.

Christine asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su amiga para contarle acerca del _clon_ de Morgan.

Morgan no prestó atención a la exagerada descripción de los hechos. Mary Rogers ocupó su mente durante toda la tarde. Estaba cansada de eso. Quería dormir y despejarse. Además, tampoco era la gran cosa, o eso procuraba meterse en la cabeza. Sí, eran muy parecidas; pero su papá le había hablado una vez de casos en donde dos personas o más con enorme parecido físico se encontraban. Ella halló a su doble, aunque debía admitir que no le agradó del todo.

Mary fue grosera al referirse a ella, incluso algo vil. Morgan, como Stark que era, no iba a permitir que alguien la pisoteara.

—Si alguien te ofende, debes defenderte. Las palabras son tu mejor arma —le dijo el abuelo en una ocasión.

—Uh, no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso —murmuró su papá, mirando con recelo al abuelo.

Morgan lo observó con curiosidad, arrugando las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque tú eres una mejor versión de ambos. Pisotear a alguien no te hará sentir mejor.

—¡Eso es una tontería! La niña tiene que defenderse.

Su papá lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Hay muchas alternativas para defenderse, y no herir a los demás con palabras es posible. Nunca sabes cuánto daño puedes hacerle a alguien.

Por la expresión melancólica que adornó su rostro, Morgan supo que estaba hablando a través de su experiencia. Tenía curiosidad, pero no hizo preguntas; tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y si tu padre te clonó? —Christine preguntó, conteniendo la respiración para agregarle más dramatismo a la escena.

Morgan ladeó el rostro.

—Uh, no lo creo. Mi papá no me clonaría. O no lo haría sin decírmelo.

_«… aunque es lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo —pensó, pero sin intención de aclarárselo a las niñas»._

—O podría ser que viene de un universo diferente —ofreció la otra niña.

Morgan negó nuevamente.

—Eso suena muy fantasioso. Yo creo que solo es idéntica a mí.

—Muy idéntica. Hasta podrían hacerse pasar por la otra.

—Eso estaría genial —concordó Christine.

Morgan prefirió sumergirse entre las mantas. No se lo dijo a nadie, pero cuando estrechó la mano de Mary, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su brazo. Una sensación extraña, que provocó que apartara la mano de inmediato. Tendría que encontrarse con ella al día siguiente y, en cierta manera, se sentía ansiosa. Su estómago daba vuelcos extasiados ante la idea, y Morgan no tenía idea del porqué.

No queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto, cerró los ojos y, al rato, cayó rendida.

***

—La diferencia es que yo tengo clase y tú no —imitó Susan, mientras se paseaba por la cabaña agitando las manos como una diva.

Mary, que se encontraba jugando póker con Jessica, ignoró el comentario. Durante la tarde, ambas mencionaron tantas veces a Morgan Stark que se volvió tedioso. Pensar en Morgan y en el aterrador parecido físico hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Aunque quiso disipar cualquier pensamiento dirigido a ella, no tuvo éxito. Cada vez que intentaba, sentía una desazón inexplicable alojarse en su pecho. Parecía ser que Morgan fuera inherente a Mary, y sinceramente lo encontraba irritante.

En cierta manera, le molestaba que existiera una persona idéntica a ella. La molestia se acrecentaba cada vez que recordaba el comentario egocéntrico de Morgan y sus aires de superioridad que, de alguna manera, le recordaba a sí misma.

Su familia solía señalar los comentarios ególatras y egocéntricos que Mary lanzaba de vez en cuando. Su pops Steve era amable, tierno y cálido, así que no pudo haberlo heredado de él. Quizá de su otro padre. Aunque si intentara resolver la duda con algún familiar no obtendría resultados exitosos; estaba cien porciento segura de que evadirían el tema.

Recordó cuando, en una ocasión, le hizo una pregunta a su pops y lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio sepulcral.

_Se hallaba en la sala de su casa, jugando un videojuego con el tío Bucky. Ella y el tío Bucky se encontraban sentados en el piso y su pops en el sofá, trazando líneas en su cuaderno de bocetos, concentrado. Mientras esperaba su turno, se acordó de una conversación que tuvo con su maestra de álgebra avanzada._

_—¿Pops?_

_Él contestó de inmediato._

_—¿Sí, Mary?_

_Mary se permitió apartar la mirada del televisor y enfocarla él._

_—La maestra de álgebra dice que la inteligencia puede deberse a factores genéticos —repitió las palabras de la mujer, luego continuó—: No te ofendas, pero sé que no es de ti… ¿Tal vez… de mi otro padre?_

_Su pops, que dejó a un lado su cuaderno, la miró sin pestañear. Mary reparó en la tristeza que inundó su rostro, como si un huracán de sentimientos tristes lo hubiera golpeado._

_Enmudeció._

_Mary esperó, y esperó, y esperó, mas nunca obtuvo respuesta._

_Pasaron segundos eternos. El tío Bucky evaporó el silencio profiriendo un falso lamento por haber perdido la vida en el videojuego. Le pasó el control a Mary y reinició el juego al instante, sin darle oportunidad de declinar._

_Horas más tarde, su pops la mandó a dormir porque ya era tarde y tenía escuela al día siguiente. Mary no se quejó como solía hacerlo. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró al instante, para que creyeran que estaba fuera del alcance._

_Escondida detrás de una pared, escuchó el murmullo de su pops y el tío Bucky._

_—¿Estás bien? —susurró el tío, preocupado._

_—Yo… solo estoy… desconcertado. No esperaba que ella mencionara a Tony._

_El tío Bucky suspiró._

_—Steve, ella es curiosa. En algún momento querrá saber más._

_—Lo sé. Solo —Suspiró— …no estoy preparado para remover el pasado._

_—¿Y si ella decide buscar a su padre por su cuenta y lo encuentra? Es una niña lista._

_—Probablemente me odiará._

_«¿Odiarlo? ¿Por qué?». Ella lo amaba demasiado. Jamás podría odiarlo._

_Lo último que oyó fue el suspiro cansado de su pops y al tío Bucky despedirse._

—Tal vez podamos acercarnos mañana —escuchó a Susan mencionar.

Mary salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró sin comprender.

—¿Para qué?

—¿No te da curiosidad?

—No.

Mentira. La sola existencia de Morgan le causaba gran curiosidad, pero después de los eventos no tenía en mente acercarse, ni siquiera para limar asperezas. Se sintió muy rara cuando estrechó su mano. Se sintió cálido, reconfortante, hasta que se alejaron y la chispa se extinguió. Mary no lo comprendió.

—Estoy cansada. Dejemos el tema de lado y durmamos.

Las niñas se encogieron de hombros y fueron a la cama.

Mary respiró con alivio y hundió la cabeza en la suave y fría almohada. Aunque sus compañeras insistirían en acercarse a Morgan, no lo haría. Planeaba quedarse dentro de la cabaña y evadirla todo lo posible.

Al día siguiente, hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar un encuentro con Morgan Stark. Cuando llegó la hora de desayunar, asistió al comedor, recogió su comida con celeridad y de inmediato regresó a la cabaña. Ninguna compañera preguntó el porqué de su cobardía, y estaba agradecida. Ni ella sabría qué responder.

Era extraño. Por un lado, no quería enfrentarla y procuraba mantenerse equidistante; pero también ansiaba mirarla una vez más para comprobar que todo fuera real. El hecho le provocaba incertidumbre.

En la noche, Susan y Jessica organizaron una reunión en la cabaña para jugar póker. Mary decidió unirse, porque era muy buena en el juego y dudaba que fuera a conciliar el sueño con tanta algarabía. Se enfrentó a varias niñas y ganó una buena suma de dinero. Estaba segura cien porciento segura de que su pops se alteraría con la cantidad que consiguió.

—¿Eso es todo? Estuvo muy fácil —comentó con sorna, mientras agitaba el fajo de billetes que ahora le pertenecía.

Justo entonces, Morgan Stark ingresó a la cabaña con todo el dramatismo posible. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero color negra y unos lentes oscuros. Mary ni siquiera supo de dónde provenía el sonido de _Bad to the bone._

—¿Trajiste lo suficiente para perder de nuevo, Stark? —expresó con burla. Porque sí, buscaba irritarla.

—Ya veremos quien pierde, Rogers. —Stark se sentó frente a ella y esperó sus cartas con una sonrisa engreída.

Mary repartió las cartas. El juego inició. Fueron minutos de miradas suspicaces y cuchicheos lejanos que ignoró por completo. Lo único que le interesaba era ganar a Stark de nuevo y evaporar esos humos de superioridad que tenía.

—Te tengo una propuesta —insinuó con una sonrisa—. El que pierda tendrá que saltar al lago.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero desnuda.

Stark le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mary sonrió y mostró sus cartas.

—Espero que hayas traído toalla porque... flor corrida de diamantes.

Morgan abrió la boca, aparentemente decepcionada. Mary sonrió con burla.

—Uff, eres buena, Rogers. Peero —Giró sus cartas— lo lamento por ti. Flor imperial.

La mandíbula de Mary casi acarició el suelo.

***

Vencer a Rogers fue satisfactorio, no lo iba a negar. Cuando Morgan se enteró de que había un juego de póker y Rogers se mantenía como campeona invicta, fue junto a sus compañeras para participar. Su abuelo Howard y Jarvis le enseñaron las mejores estrategias para ganar. Morgan estaba segura de que saldría victoriosa porque había practicado un montón. Asimismo, era capaz de superar al abuelo y Jarvis (su papá solía bromear al respecto), quienes tenían años de practica y dedicación.

Cuando ganó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa. Fue testigo del momento en que Mary se arrojó al lago sin ninguna ropa, cumpliendo su palabra. Cuando oyeron que una encargada se acercaba, el grupo empezó a dispersarse y Morgan apenas tuvo tiempo para correr hacia su cabaña y perderse de vista. No fue consciente de que algunas compañeras recogieron la ropa de Mary y sus zapatos hasta que estuvieron dentro de la cabaña.

Morgan estaba segura de que Mary encontraría la manera de vengarse por haberla dejado sin ninguna prenda.

Durante los primeros tres días, estuvo en constante alerta, oteando la cabaña de Mary a la distancia. La buscó en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, mas no hubo rastro de ella. Quiso pensar que no quería dar la cara luego de la derrota, pero no pudo. Tenía el vago presentimiento de que, en el momento menos esperado, buscaría venganza por la desafortunada situación que atravesó. Y no se equivocó.

En el quinto día, volvía a la cabaña luego de realizar una agitada actividad que carcomió su energía. Tenía la intención de darse una ducha y dormir hasta la cena.

Entonces, una compañera mencionó que vio a su clon maligno rondando por la cabaña durante la mañana.

Morgan sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. _Ya lo veía venir._

Cuando estuvieron cerca, visualizaron la construcción de madera y abrieron los ojos como si de un par de luna llena se tratasen. Morgan alcanzó a balbucear oraciones inconexas, anonadada. Pestañeó una y otra vez, con la vaga esperanza de que la cama ubicada en el techo junto a su maleta desaparecieran.

_¡¿Cómo pudo haberlas puesto ahí, en primer lugar?!_

Sintió la ira bullir en su interior. Iba a cobrársela. Mary Rogers le declaró la guerra.

Esa noche, no durmió por pensar en un plan de venganza. Tenía que ser algo grande y eficiente.

Al día siguiente, reunió todos los materiales necesarios para gastarle una broma pesada a Rogers y al clan malvado que la ayudó a subir la cama al techo. Cuando llegó la noche, ella y sus compañeras se encaminaron a la cabaña y ejecutaron el maquiavélico plan a la perfección. Decidieron aguardar cerca de la ventana hasta que ellas despertaran y se toparan con todo el lío.

Sonrió, victoriosa, cuando escuchó una serie de gritos agudos y lloriqueos infantiles adentro.

Observó la escena desde la ventana. Había sogas colgando dentro del lugar, como una telaraña mal entretejida. Algunas niñas estaban cubiertas de miel y espuma para panqueques que saqueó de la cocina. El suelo, asimismo, se encontraba resbaladizo y pegajoso, listo para su primera víctima.

Mary Rogers se veía furiosa e irritada. Se enderezó con brusquedad y pisó el suelo sin saber lo que le deparaba. Hizo una mueca de dolor y asco cuando sintió la densa pintura adherirse a su piel.

Morgan se mantuvo expectante, aguardando el siguiente movimiento. Se carcajeó un poco cuando Mary tropezó con un hilo y los globos de agua empezaron a caer sobre ella. Pudo esquivar dos, pero la última era más grande y cayó con celeridad.

—¡Esa niña me las pagará! —vociferó con furia, luego de recibir el impacto y acabar empapada.

Morgan aumentó el volumen de sus carcajadas.

Entonces, todo se complicó. María Hill encontró y, por más que Morgan intentó detenerla, entró a la cabaña. La pobre mujer también fue víctima de la broma. Un balde de pintura oscura le cayó encima, resbaló e impactó contra la pared, y para colmo el relleno de almohadas se adhirió a su cuerpo pegajoso.

Morgan se enfrenta fatal.

María vociferó con furia y miró a las niñas.

—¡Ahora tú —Señaló a Morgan y Mary con el dedo índice— y tú, se van a la cabaña de aislamiento!


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

En los días posteriores, no tuvimos ninguna conversación auspiciosa con Mary Rogers, ni siquiera cuando intentamos disculpar por la broma. Habían pasado cinco días desde que fueron llevadas a la cabaña de aislamiento. La monotonía se acrecentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Morgan aceptó qué, quizás, había exagerado y qué por su culpa estaban en la cabaña de aislamiento, lejos de la diversión. Quiso decir lo que ocurre en más de una ocasión, pero cada vez que murmuraba una palabra Mary bufaba y se escabullía a un rincón para leer o mirar al vacío en un silencio que resulta ensordecedor. A veces dedicaba a Morgan miradas asesinas para modificar todo su enfado.

En una ocasión, la oyó rechistar. Dijo que debió quedarse en casa en lugar de asistir a ese _«campamento y aburrido campamento»._

Morgan no pudo sentirse más culpable y decepcionada. Cuando le rogó a su papá que la enviara al campamento, fue porque esperaba divertirse y hacer amigos. Las únicas niñas de su edad con las que lidiaba eran sus compañeras de clase. La mayor parte del tiempo excluye y tachaban de presumida y arrogante, pese a que Morgan constantemente se ofrece a ayudarlas con algunas tareas.

Su papá solía decirle que también tenía problemas para interactuar y hacer amigos en su juventud. Hasta que conoció al tío Rhodey en la universidad. Él lo apoyó y comprendió que su papá no era un _idiota petulante_ como todos decían, sino que se negaba a sus sentimientos de forma libre por miedo a lo que volvieron a lastimar.

Morgan esperaba algún día hallar también un amigo verdadero.

Suspiró. Estaba jugando con sus cartas en la cama, acostada boca abajo mientras mecía la cabeza y los pies al ritmo de una canción que retumbaba en su mente.

Mary Rogers se hallaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una manta cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Leía un libro de álgebra que parecía interesante.

Se escuchaba el estruendo de los truenos y el golpeteo incesante de las gotas de lluvia al impactar contra la ventana. El viento arreciaba afuera, agitando los cables de la electricidad.

Morgan esperaba que la luz no fuera a irse como la noche anterior. Fue espantoso enfrentar la oscuridad. Por fortuna, Mary encendió una lámpara que cobijó con sus tenues rayos la habitación.

Morgan abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero Mary se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad.

De todas maneras, encontró la forma de agradecerle cuando despertó para beber agua en la madrugada y encontró a Mary temblando debido al frío. Sin pensarlo, cogió una frazada esponjosa y la cubrió. Mary debió creer que se tapó de madrugada, porque no comentó al respecto.

El viento azotó con ímpetu la ventana, que se abrió con brusquedad. Las cartas de Morgan salieron disparadas al instante. Se enderezó con prisa e intentó volver a cerrarla, pero se había atascado.

No se rindió, pese a que parecía una tarea imposible. Mary, entonces, soltó su libro y corrió a ayudarla. Cuando lograron su cometido, se miraron e, inconscientemente, sonrieron.

—Gracias —habló Morgan, todavía sonriendo.

—Te ayudo con tus cartas. —Mary se agachó para recoger las cartas que se encontraban desperdigadas.

Morgan la imitó.

Terminaron de recogerlas a los pocos segundos. Mary fue la primera en levantarse del suelo y depositar las cartas sobre la cama de Morgan.

—¿No se dañaron?

—Nah, algunas ya estaban desgastadas. Tendré que pedirle al abuelo que me compre cartas nuevas.

Mary asintió y volvió a su cama. Recogió su libro y apoyó la espalda en la pared de madera para continuar con su lectura.

Morgan observó por la ventana el exterior. La lluvia caía con ímpetu y el viento arrastraba todo a su paso. No parecía que fuese a cesar pronto.

Tanto encierro empezaba a aburrirla. Observó a Mary, que leía concentrada, con la frente fruncida de forma graciosa, y decidió que era el momento de resolver sus diferencias y empezar de nuevo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó.

Mary le respondió sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Un libro.

Morgan rodó los ojos, mas siguió insistiendo.

—Me refería a qué tipo de libro.

—Transiciones en álgebra avanzada.

—Guau. Eso es avanzado. ¿Tan buena eres?

No pudo evitar pensar en su papá y el tío Bruce hablando de cálculos. Morgan solía escabullirse dentro del taller de su papá para apreciar sus trabajos y curiosear. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, era captada por Viernes, que avisaba de inmediato a su papá.

—Más de lo que imaginas.

Sonrió. Ese comentario también le recordó a su papá.

—Mi tío Bruce también sabe de cálculos. Él y papá trabajan juntos y siempre están hablando de ciencia. Te agradará conocerlos. Papá tiene una torre entera dedicada a la investigación científica.

Mary, seguramente consciente de que inició una conversación duradera, dejó a un lado su libro y levantó la cabeza. Morgan se removió, incómoda, cuando ella la miró con los ojos achinados, frunciendo los labios.

—¿A qué se dedica tu papá?

—Es ingeniero. Y es muuy inteligente —contestó con orgullo en la voz—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ah... es agente. —Mary dudó en responder.

—Eso está muy cool.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque es un trabajo arriesgado y a veces tiene que poner su vida en peligro.

Tenía la vaga percepción de que Mary no quería hablar de su familia, al menos no con ella; pero su lengua actuó por inercia y se encontró preguntando.

—¿Te da miedo que le pase algo?

Mary suspiró.

—Él va a misiones junto a mis tíos. Es algo así como un agente secreto. Se cuidan la espalda, pero nunca se sabe. —Mary hojeó su libro sin darse cuenta. Tenía la mirada perdida y melancólica—. Sé que mis tíos no me dejarían sola si algo le llegase a ocurrir, pero...

Enmudeció.

Morgan asintió, comprendiendo.

—Jarvis dice que papá tiene muchos enemigos debido a su trabajo. A él no le importa, pero a mí sí. Somos una familia pequeña, y si papá se fuera todo sería triste...

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —Mary preguntó.

Morgan se encogió los hombros.

—No tengo mamá, pero tuve otro padre alguna vez. Nunca lo he visto, pero sé que es guapo. Papá nunca habla de él. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tampoco tengo mamá. Me crie junto a mi pops y mi abuela Sarah. Sé que tuve otro padre también, pero se tuvo que marchar cuando yo era pequeña.

—Oh...

_Oh._

Morgan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Oyó el chapoteo de la lluvia atenuarse y miró por la ventana. Por fortuna, comenzaba a escampar. Tendría la oportunidad de ir en busca de algo para comer.

—Iré al comedor, ¿quieres algo? —Se enderezó con rapidez.

Mary negó.

Dio dos pasos hacia la salida cuando la escuchó preguntar:

—Morgan, ¿cómo sabes que tu papá era un hombre guapo? Dices que nunca lo has visto.

Morgan volteó y arqueó ambas cejas. Su estómago rugía cual bestia enjaulada, mas no estaba segura de que se tratara del hambre.

—Es que tengo una foto de él. Es muy antigua. Papá me cachó viéndola a escondidas y decidió dármela.

Mary asintió. Morgan creyó atisbar un brillo extraño cobijar sus ojos. Asimismo, tenía una expresión de incertidumbre.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó. Ella no respondió—. Iré en busca de unas hamburguesas. Se me antojaron. ¿Segura de que no quieres nada?

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar en comida por lo menos un momento? ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿De qué?

Mary se puso de pie.

—Tú nunca has conocido a tu otro papá, y yo tampoco conocí al mío. Tienes una foto vieja de él, y yo también. Bueno, la mía es una foto partida por la mitad y está muy borrosa...

Morgan corrió en busca del bolso que se hallaba debajo de la cama. Lo arrastró con brusquedad y buscó entre su ropa el álbum de fotografías que había hecho. Con cuidado, extrajo la fotografía en blanco y negro rasgada por la mitad y lo llevó hasta su pecho.

—La mía también está rota.

—¿Justo por la mitad?

Mary buscó también entre su bolso hasta dar con un pedazo de fotografía.

—Okay, a la cuenta de tres —dijo Morgan.

—Uno...

—Dos...

—Tres…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, aproximaron los pedazos de fotografía y se encontraron _por fin_ con la otra mitad de sus vidas. En la imagen, se hallaban dos hombres sonriendo ampliamente, cada uno cargando un bebé. Morgan reconoció a su papá, que llevaba en brazos a un bebé envuelto en una frazada y miraba hacia la cámara. A su derecha, su otro padre observaba a la criatura con ternura y amor; la pequeña mano de la niña envolvía su dedo índice.

—Esto es… T-tú y y-yo…

Mary asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

—Morgan, somos gemelas.

Y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

***

Mary tenía sentimientos confusos respecto al reciente descubrimiento. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que podría tener una hermana gemela. Era… extraño, pero genial. Siempre deseó una amiga con quien compartir y disfrutar. No obstante, el enfado se cernía sobre ella cada vez que pensaba en sus padres y lo injustos que fueron.

_¿Por qué decidieron separarlas y ocultarles la existencia de la otra?_

Esa duda vagaba por su cabeza constantemente.

Su pops nunca mencionaba a su papá Tony. Si Mary lo hacía, él evadía el tema, se hacía el tonto o respondía de forma escueta y ambigua. Morgan le dijo que con papá Tony era igual, que lo único que había conseguido de su pops era la vieja fotografía.

Como sea, no importaba qué sucesos provocaron que se separaran. El trato de mantenerlas alejadas de la otra era horrible y egoísta. Mary se preguntó si, en una realidad alternativa en donde jamás hubiera descubierto la verdad, su pops le habría hablado alguna vez sobre Morgan.

La respuesta le causaba un desazón en el estómago.

Después del largo abrazo, ambas se separaron y se sonrieron con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro. Mary se disculpó al instante por las bromas desagradables. Morgan la imitó. Al final, rieron con nerviosismo y se pusieron a hablar sobre _todo._

Morgan le contó sobre su papá Tony y su genial trabajo. Dirigía una compañía armamentista que heredó del abuelo, muy famosa por la calidad de sus productos. Hacía poco decidió dedicarse a inventos más útiles, como prótesis para personas con discapacidad, celulares más avanzados y resistentes, energía limpia, etcétera. Según Morgan, él muy inteligente y gracioso. Su papá Tony y el abuelo Howard tenían la misma personalidad fresca y divertida y se gastaban bromas todo el tiempo.

—En una ocasión, papá y el abuelo apostaron en una carrera de caballos. El que perdía debía raparse la cabeza.

Morgan soltó una risita divertida al recordar la anécdota.

—¿Quién ganó? —cuestionó.

—El abuelo. Papá se quejó un día entero y le rogó al abuelo que cambiara las condiciones, pero él se negó y al final fuimos a la peluquería.

Mary lanzó una débil carcajada cuando se imaginó a su papá con la cabeza raspada.

Morgan también le habló de Jarvis, el mayordomo.

—Jarvis es mi segundo mejor amigo. Cuando papá va a largos viajes de trabajo, juega conmigo, me cuenta historias y hace lo posible para que no me aburra. Su compañía es agradable.

Del abuelo Howard…

—Él es _cool._ El abuelo me consiente en todo y me defiende cada vez que hago una travesura. Papá suele quejarse al respecto. Dice que el abuelo nunca se comportó así con él.

Mencionó a los tíos Bruce, Happy y Rhodey y a la tía Pepper. Y, por último, le habló de la inteligencia artificial creada por su papá.

—Es genial —exclamó con orgullo—. Puedes preguntarle a _Viernes_ toda tus dudas y la resolverá. Si llego a despertar de madrugada, hablo con ella para no sentirme sola.

—¿Por qué le puso _Viernes_? —preguntó, juntando las cejas.

Morgan se encogió de hombros y emitió un sonido nasal.

—Papá dice que es su día favorito de la semana.

—Oh.

Mary también le habló de su vida diaria. Sobre su pops, la abuela Sarah y la rutina familiar.

—Pops despierta temprano para salir a correr. Vuelve antes de las ocho para preparar el desayuno y acompañarme a la escuela. Por la tarde, paseamos a Dodger en el parque o visitamos al tío Buck y la tía Nat. Ellos viven al lado. Cuando estoy de vacaciones, los invitamos a ver películas hasta tarde y cenar pizza en la sala.

»También está el tío Sam. Nos visita a veces y siempre está bromeando con el tío Buck. A veces jugamos póker entre los tres. Siempre lloriquean cuando les gano. El tío Bucky, incluso, pone trabas para pagar y me acusa de llevarlo a la pobreza.

Mary sonrió cuando la escena se proyectó en su mente.

Morgan la escuchó con fascinación y un brillo constante en los ojos. Mary supuso que se sentía excluida de esa rutina y deseaba ser parte. Ella también lo sintió cuando Morgan le relató su vida.

Así pasaron semanas. Mary y Morgan seguían en la cabaña de aislamiento, pero participaban juntas de las actividades y se divertían. Sus compañeras no entendían cómo de la noche a la mañana pasaron a ser amigas, pero Mary tampoco se preocupó en explicarles.

Quería estar todo el tiempo posible con Morgan. Tiempo que sus padres le arrebataron.

Fue dos semanas antes de que el campamento concluyera que surgió la idea millonaria.

Mary y Morgan estaban acostadas juntas, mirando la fotografía que unieron con cinta adhesiva, cuando Morgan preguntó.

—¿Mary?

—Umm —respondió balbuceando, ensimismada en la imagen familiar que atesoraría para siempre.

—¿Pops ha tenido relaciones? Me refiero a si ha tenido parejas durante todos estos años.

Mary parpadeó.

—No. Algunas veces se le acercan algunas chicas, pero es demasiado inocente como para notar sus indirectas, y si lo hace, la tía Nat se encarga de espantarlas. A veces es divertido verlo. ¿Y qué hay de papá? ¿ha tenido parejas?

—Uh, uh. Es muy guapo, y se le acercan muchas personas, pero él las rechaza.

—Es curioso. ¿Crees que aún sigan amándose?

Mary recordó la ocasión en que el tío Sam invitó a pops a una cita a ciegas, pero él se excusó alegando que tenía prioridades y debía estar pendiente de Mary.

Morgan aguardó en silencio, sopesando.

—He visto a papá con la mirada perdida en muchas ocasiones. Se ve triste y apagado. Él cree que no lo noto, pero sí. Hay veces en que se encierra en su taller y la única manera de sacarlo es haciendo que Jarvis deje de llevarle comida o el abuelo Howard le grite.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber qué pasó entre ellos? —preguntó, y su voz se escuchó ronca y melancólica.

Morgan se enderezó con brusquedad y exclamó agitando las manos.

—¡Acabo de descubrir que tengo una gemela! ¡Claro que quiero saber por qué terminaron y nos separaron!

Mary se encogió un poco y siguió apreciando la fotografía. Morgan se recostó nuevamente. Se sumergieron en un silencio áspero que se burlaba de ellas.

Pasado unos segundos, Morgan volvió a enderezarse con vehemencia. Miró a Mary sonriendo ladinamente y habló:

—Tengo una idea.

—No. —Mary interrumpió de inmediato, porque sabía de qué se trataba. A ella también se le ocurrió, pero tan rápido como llegó la idea, la desechó.

—Pero si no he dicho nada. —Morgan hizo un mohín.

—Vas a proponer que cambiemos de lugar. Y la respuesta es no.

—¿Por quééé?

—Es… no sé. No estoy segura. De todas maneras tendremos que decírselo a nuestros padres.

—¡Y ellos tendrán que devolvernos y volverán a verse! —expresó con emoción.

—Morgan, no.

—Morgan, sí. ¡Vamos! —La sujetó de su abrigo y jaló su brazo con insistencia—. Quiero conocer a mi pops, a la abuela y a los tíos. Por favor, Mary.

Morgan batió las pestañas con exageración y adoptó la expresión de cachorrito abandonado.

—Somos muy diferentes, Morgan. Se darán cuenta muy rápido.

—Pff, puedo aprender a ser tú, y tú puedes aprender a ser yo. Por favoooor.

Mary estudió las desventajas y los posibles problemas que podrían tener por intercambiar de lugar. Su pops se enojaría, mucho, pero en todo caso ella le echaría en cara su mentira y no tendría razón para protestar. No obstante, podría funcionar. Sus padres volverían a reunirse y ella tendría contacto frecuente con su hermana.

Si volvía a casa, fingiría que nunca conoció a Morgan. Esperaría a que su pops le dijera la verdad algún día, y si no, la buscaría cuando fuera mayor.

Suspiró.

—Está bien —finalizó—. Creo que es lo mejor.

—¡Sí!

Morgan la abrazó con fuerza.

***

Las siguientes dos semanas, Morgan profundizó y detalló cada aspecto de su vida para alivianar el trabajo de Mary, y viceversa.

Morgan estaba emocionada. _Por fin,_ conocería al hombre detrás de la sonrisa tierna. Su pops, el mismo hombre que alguna vez la sostuvo de pequeña.

Cada vez que imaginaba el momento de encontrarlo, verlo en persona y sonreírle, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y las piernas.

No importaba qué sacrificios ni cuántos castigos iba a soportar, seguiría adelante con el plan.

Mary la posicionó frente al espejo después de cortarle el cabello hasta los hombros. Le había asegurado que era imposible que su cabello creciera tanto en poco tiempo. Morgan rechistó, pero al final terminó aceptando. Ambas sonrieron. Se veían como dos gotas de agua.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Mary se diluyó cuando miró con atención. Se encorvó hacia el espejo e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Morgan, preocupada.

—Mi cabello.

—¿Uh?

Mary se alejó del espejo y la miró.

—Mi cabello natural es rubio.

Morgan negó con prisa.

—No voy a teñir mi cabello.

Okay, tal vez no estaba taan dispuesta.

Mary la ignoró y fue en busca de algo en su bolso.

—Vas a ayudarme a teñir el mío. Por aquí tengo pintura para el cabello. La tía Nat me lo dio por si quería mantenerlo castaño por más tiempo.

Morgan asintió.

Luego de resolver algunos detalles restantes, pasamos los últimos días en el campamento muy unidas.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Mary descubrió cómo conoció a sus padres y ella el porqué de la separación. El último día, se desearon suerte y se encaminaron hacia el inicio del plan.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

En cuanto al avión privado de su papá aterrizó, Mary abrió los ojos.

Happy Hogan, el chófer de su papá, fue a recogerla al campamento. Él se animó al verla, llegando incluso a abrazarla y revolverle el cabello con ternura. Mary tuvo que enseñar una sonrisa forzada. Las muestras exageradas de afecto no eran lo suyo.

Durante el lapso de tiempo en que estuvo dentro del avión, se durmió para atender las ansias. El sueño de toda su vida se cumplió en poco tiempo y los nervios la carcía lentamente. Sonrió en sus sueños, en donde se materializaban imágenes de todos los posibles posibles en donde podría darse el encuentro.

Quería verlo _ya._

Deseaba estar frente a su papá, abrazarlo y oírlo decir que la amaba con la misma intensidad que a Morgan. Anhelaba recoge las piezas de su familia rota y juntar las de nuevo. Estar junto a sus padres y hermana todo el tiempo posible. Solos ellos. _Juntos_ Felices

Feliz bajó sus bolsos sin quejarse y ella lo siguió. La apacible brisa de Miami le golpeó el rostro y enredó sus cabellos. María sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Cuatro personas estaban esperándola con expresiones joviales.

El aleteo en su estómago cobró viveza.

Reconoció a la tía Pepper: su cabello pelirrojo y las pecas que adornaban su rostro la delataron. A Jarvis, el mayordomo, que tenía un porte elegante y amable. Al abuelo Howard, cuyo bigote le pareció gracioso. Y, por último, a su papá, que parecía luchar con las ganas de correr hacia quien él creía que se trataba de Morgan.

Mary no lo culpaba. Ella también estaba reprimiendo las ganas de arrojarse y no soltarse nunca más.

Sonrió. Sus ojos ardían y el reciente nudo que se formó en su garganta le impidió emitir una palabra coherente. Apostaba a que sus ojos se cristalizaron debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

No queriendo echarse a llorar como un bebé hambriento, parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

Con pasos temblorosos, bajó del avión y se acercó a _su familia._ Primero se arrojó a los brazos de su papá y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, sin querer apartarse nunca. Al fin y al cabo, lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

Inevitablemente, algunas lágrimas rebeldes recorrieron sus mejillas sonrosadas. Mas le restó importancia. Lo único que le preocupaba era fundirse en el abrazo y dejarse llevar por el huracán de sentimientos que se desataba en su interior.

—Te extrañé —susurró bajito, ahogando un sollozo.

Su papá le acarició el cabello con delicadeza y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla

—Y yo también. —La separó con lentitud y le sonrió con ternura—. No volveré a dejar que te vayas.

—Ni yo —intervino el abuelo Howard—. Fue peor que soportarlo en su adolescencia.

—Ah, cuánto me amas —dijo su papá Tony con sarcasmo.

Mary rio bajito y se acercó para abrazar al abuelo, y luego a Jarvis, y a la tía Pepper. Ésta última la observó con detenimiento.

—¡Estás más alta, Morgan!

—Yo la sigo viendo como una pulga —contradijo el abuelo.

—Uh, uh. —La tía Pepper negó y entrecerró los ojos—. Tienes centímetros de más.

—Ideas tuyas, Potts. Vamos a casa, Morgan. —Su papá la recogió del suelo como a un costal de papas y se encaminó hacia la limusina que aguardaba cerca.

Mary aprovechó la oportunidad para recostarse en su hombro y aspirar su aroma. Olía a perfume caro y elegante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_«Por fin —pensó—. Por fin te tengo conmigo»._

En el trayecto a casa, Mary les contó algunas de sus aventuras en el campamento. Morgan era parlanchina, así que, excusándose en que debía imitarla a la perfección, detalló cada día con un tono extasiado.

—¿Hiciste amigas? —preguntó su papá, a la par que le acariciaba el cabello.

—Uh, más o menos. Digo, hablé con muchas niñas durante el campamento y tengo algunos números. Tal vez las llame.

Se guardó todo lo referente al reencuentro con su hermana y a la relación que establecieron durante ocho semanas. Ya habría tiempo para mencionarlo después.

A continuación, su papá le habló de un proyecto increíble que ocupó su mente durante las semanas sin Morgan. Según él, se trataba de algo increíble.

El abuelo Howard mencionó vagamente la rutina que adoptó tras la partida de Morgan. Se ganó una burla de parte de su hijo cuando admitió haber extrañado a su nieta.

Mary alcanzó a sonreír con sinceridad durante todo ese tiempo. Cuando llegaron a casa, quedó maravillada. Se trataba de una mansión el triple de grande que su casa en Brooklyn, con cientos de habitaciones, muebles elegantes y pulidos, y una IA que la recibió con amabilidad. _Viernes,_ le había dicho Morgan que se llamaba.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos hamburguesas para cenar y vemos una película de Disney? —preguntó su papá.

Mary asintió con suficiencia, pese a que la mayoría de las películas de Disney le parecían aburridas y sosas.

Poco le importó que la película de _Pinocho_ tuviera un ápice de sentido, o que hubiera preferido cenar pizza antes que hamburguesa. Se sentía dichosa estando con su familia, riendo y disfrutando las bromas y ocurrencias de su papá.

La embargaba una sensación única, como si estuviera completa. Pensó en lo maravilloso que habría sido tener a su pops y Morgan allí, siendo parte del cálido ambiente familiar.

Apenas conocía a su otro padre, pero estaba segura de que su personalidad excéntrica se complementaba perfectamente con la de su pops. Su papá Tony era gracioso, inteligente y algo flojo. Mientras tanto, su pops Steve era maduro, simpático y consentía a todas las personas que amaba.

A eso de las diez de la noche, la película acabó y Mary bostezó. Se durmió durante el viaje a Miami, mas se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un día lleno de emociones y sonreír durante tanto tiempo hizo que le dolieran las mejillas.

—Hora de dormir.

Su papá se molestó en cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación. La depositó en su cama, la cubrió con una frazada y besó su frente con ternura.

—Descansa, Morguna.

 _«Mary»._ Quiso corregir, pero la palabra quedó atorada en su garganta y lo único que atinó fue a bostezar con más fuerza y encogerse.

—Bue… nas…

Y durmió con una expresión envidiable en el rostro.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Mary despertó con los rayos del sol abrasando su rostro. Se enderezó con lentitud y se frotó los ojos, al tiempo que un bostezo se escurría de su labios. En su camino hasta el baño, tropezó varias veces y se golpeó la cabeza con una lámpara.

Tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en prepararse. Luego abandonó la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina.

Morgan le había mostrado un gráfico _«detallado»_ de la casa para que no se perdiera. Al parecer, ninguna heredó el talento artístico de su pops porque el dibujo de Morgan, hecho con crayolas y líneas ininteligibles, parecía un trabajo de preescolar.

Por fortuna llegó sin ningún inconveniente.

No obstante, en lugar de encontrarse con su pops preparando panqueques y a la abuela Sarah leyendo noticias en el periódico, vio a Jarvis cocinando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita Stark. —La voz de Viernes logró sobresaltarla.

Sabía que la IA estaba en todas partes y saludaba a los miembros de la familia cada mañana; pero (con el perdón de la palabra), ¡joder!, se dio un susto de muerte.

Jarvis rio bajito y le ofreció un desayuno que se veía exquisito. Se trataba de panqueques con dulce de leche y Nutella encima y un chocolate cremoso y humeante.

Mary aceptó, complacida. Se acomodó en la mesa y empezó a degustar su desayuno.

Segundos más tarde, oyó a su papá entrar a la cocina arrastrando los pies, sin ganas. Llevaba puesto un vaquero desgastado y una remera gris manchada con aceite. Su aspecto desaliñado, las ojeras pronunciadas y el nido en su cabello lo hacían lucir como un zombie.

Morgan también mencionó que su papá solía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en el taller. Mary no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría su pops si supiera la insana rutina que llevaba su papá. Probablemente le diera un largo sermón acerca de la importancia del sueño y una buena alimentación.

Él era estricto en ese aspecto. Siempre cuidaba de la alimentación de los tres y los hacía seguir una rutina saludable. Pocas veces se daban el gusto de comer comidas chatarras o alimentos dulces y empalagosos.

Mary se cuestionó, también, si esos factores ocasionaron que sus padres se alejaran, sin embargo no lo creyó posible. Era demasiado estúpido.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió papá, enarcando las cejas. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

Mary olfateó, arrugando la nariz, el olor a aceite de mecánico.

—Báñate.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Iremos a Stark Industries después del desayuno. Tal vez podamos pasar por la heladería que tanto amas. —Le guiñó el ojo y se levantó.

El abuelo Howard entró a la cocina justo entonces. Pasó junto a su papá y frunció la nariz con desagrado.

—Dios, Anthony, te regalaré un jabón en tu cumpleaños.

Él contestó haciendo un mohín, mas no parecía ofendido. Al contrario, una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro.

—Tengo ganas de abrazarte.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó el abuelo.

Su papá rio, depositó su taza en el fregadero y se giró hacia Mary:

—Puedo soportar estar como perro pulgoso unas horas más.

Mary negó.

—Uh, uh. Ve a bañarte.

Un puchero infantil fue su respuesta.

—Ya voy, _mamá._

Su papá se marchó de la cocina murmurando de forma audible para expresar su desacuerdo.

Mary rodó los ojos. Morgan le dijo que su papá solía ser _algo_ dramático. _Algo._ Probablemente ni la palabra _hipérbole_ podría estar a la altura del dramatismo de su papá, podía advertir.

Notó que el abuelo Howard la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde su lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo las cejas. Odiaba que la miraran por mucho tiempo. Cuando alguien lo hacía respondía de forma malhumorada.

Había tenido problemas por ello. Una vez, en una pizzería, un niño se le quedó mirando durante un buen rato. Al final, Mary no lo soportó más y le murmuró un: _«¿Por qué no te pierdes?»,_ que le costó un regaño de su pops.

—Nada —dijo finalmente el abuelo, y se fue de la cocina con gesto indiferente.

Mary se preguntó si hizo algo mal. Tal vez, no actuó de forma convincente y ellos se dieron cuenta de que no era Morgan. Quizá su papá ya había contactado a su pops y estaba camino a Miami para intercambiarla y separarlas por el resto de sus vidas…

De pronto sintió un malestar en el estómago. Abandonó el resto de su comida y fue hasta la sala a esperar a su papá. Le pidió a Viernes que pusiera algo de televisión mientras tanto.

Bufó cuando vio un logo de Disney y se preguntó de qué película súper aburrida se trataba. _Frozen._ La película más tediosa que conocía hasta la fecha. La odiaba. No era capaz de no irritarse ante el hecho de que la trama de la película se interrumpía cada vez que un personaje daba inicio a una canción sosa.

Agh.

Tony apareció minutos más tarde, cuando Mary bostezó como por milésima vez.

—¿Sigues cansada? Podríamos cancelar la salida. De todas maneras, no quiero estar encerrado en una reunión taan aburrida.

—¿Y si la tía Pepper se enoja?

Recordó que Morgan le dijo que su papá solía saltarse las reuniones de su empresa por holgazán, y la tía Pepper lo regañaba durante una eternidad, como si fuera su madre.

—Le inventaremos algo como: _«Yo quería ir, Pepper, pero Morgan insistió en que me quedara con ella y no le pude decir que no»._ Tú estarás a mi lado y pondrás cara de cachorrito para convencerla completamente.

Mary no pudo evitar carcajearse del plan.

—¿Qué, no vas a ayudarme?

Mary negó.

—Será más divertido ver como ella te regaña.

—¡Oh, Dios! Fui traicionado por mi propia hija. —Se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido—. Mi propia sangre.

—Dramático.

—Nunca habrá un ser que haya experimentado tanta traición en la historia de la humanidad. ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así?

Mary rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Deshonra a tu padre, a tu familia, a tu vaca…

—Ya, hay que irnos.

Se paró de un salto y fue hacia la salida, escuchando de lejos las exageraciones de su papá. Se rio bajito cuando él limpió sus lágrimas falsas y subió al auto refunfuñando.

 _Sí_. En definitiva, había heredado el carácter dramático y caprichoso de su papá.

Pensó en Morgan también. Ella era algo rencorosa y orgullosa. _«Como toda Stark»,_ le había dicho. No obstante, durante las semanas que convivieron juntas, se comportó amable, atenta y procuró escucharla y comprenderla. Le recordó a su pops Steve, que entendía a Mary y, a pesar de que no tuviera el carácter más amable y cariñoso, la amaba.

Durante el camino, su papá puso una canción de AC/DC para aligerar el ambiente. A modo de broma, Mary preguntó qué hizo en su ausencia (en la de Morgan), además de llorar. Su papá rio con fuerza y le contó acerca de un proyecto que cambiaría el mundo.

—Será revolucionario. Aunque eso es obvio, porque yo lo hice.

Mary rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su egocentrismo también lo heredó de él.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Lo verás pronto.

Mary hizo una mueca.

—No quiero esperar. Mejor dime.

Su papá giró la cabeza en su dirección y fingió cerrar un zipper. Mary lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios en un línea.

—Paciencia, cariño.

 _«La paciencia a veces es la clave de la victoria»._ Al instante le llegaron las palabras de su pops a la mente.

Llegaron a Stark Industries unos cuarenta y tantos minutos después. Habrían tardado menos si no se hubieran detenido a comprar algunas cajas de donas de una tienda en el centro porque su papá tenía antojo. Atravesaron la entrada y, de inmediato, algunos trabajadores saludaron a su papá y a Mary con sonrisas en el rostro.

La tía Pepper charlaba con seriedad con una secretaria. La secretaria le señaló algo a sus espaldas y la tía Pepper giró los talones. Mary estaba segura de que si su mirada fuera cuchillos, su papá tendría miles de ellos atravesados en el cuerpo.

Él, sin embargo, ni se inmutó y sonrió a Pepper enormemente.

—Llegas tarde, Tony. Me he inventado como cien excusas para no hacerte quedar mal y encima tienes el descaro de sonreírme y hacerte el indiferente.

—Diez minutos, Pepper. Relájate. Comparado con el tiempo que voy a…

—No quiero escucharlo. —Tía Pepper levantó una mano en señal de silencio—. Vamos a la sala. Ahora. Morgan puede esperarte en mi oficina mientras Happy le hace compañía.

—Okay —aceptó papá, luego le sonrió a Mary—. Ve a la oficina de Pepper y espérame. Si necesitas algo, busca a Happy o llámame por el altavoz.

—Por Dios, no hagas eso —expresó con frustración la tía Pepper.

—Vamos, Pep, antes de que conviertas tu estrés en electricidad y electrocutes a todos.

Ambos desaparecieron y Mary se quedó allí, sin saber a dónde ir. Morgan no mencionó ni vagamente a Stark Industries. Preguntó a una secretaria en dónde estaba la oficina de la tía Pepper. Ella le respondió con una exagerada amabilidad y sonrisa que Mary solo pudo corresponder con una mueca.

En la oficina, observó la televisión sin prestar atención realmente. Veinte minutos después entró su papá junto a la tía Pepper. Ella venía hojeando una carpeta mientras su papá masticaba una dona y sostenía la caja con una mano.

Sin apartar la vista de tía Pepper, le ofreció una a Mary. Ella eligió la de chocolate.

—La presentación en Washington DC es en dos semanas, Tony. No te lo puedes perder. Veré los últimos detalles del viaje y te avisaré cualquier cosa. ¿Morgan vendrá contigo? —Todo lo dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio sin tropezar.

—Ajá. Busca un hotel que ofrezca películas y demás cosas para que no se aburra.

Tía Pepper, por primera vez, levantó la cabeza y subió una ceja.

—¿Qué hay del proyecto _Mark_?

Su papá enseñó una sonrisa ladina.

—Lo tengo casi listo.

Pepper asintió y, después de un largo discurso, dejó en paz a su papá.

—Tengo que enseñártelo —le dijo a Mary. Ella asintió.

Fueron hasta un taller compuesto de aparatos tecnológicos y materiales desperdigados. Su papá le explicó que Pepper aprovechó al máximo que ella no estuviera en casa y lo mandaba llamar a diario a la empresa. Al final, ocupó un espacio personalizado para no estar yendo y viniendo constantemente, y así también escapaba de las burlas de su padre.

Entonces, se la enseñó. La Mark. Una armadura de hierro de color rojo y dorado que cubriría el cuerpo de cualquier persona sin problemas y lo protegería del peligro.

Mary no se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, demasiado maravillada para pensar en el filtro. Su papá las respondió, no sin aprovechar para hacer comentarios egocéntricos cuando Mary soltaba algún halago.

—Eres genial —dijo.

Su papá sonrió.

—Lo sé. Soy Tony Stark.

Mary rodó los ojos.

—¿Podemos ir por el helado?

—Como ordenes.

La heladería estaba ubicada a cinco cuadras de Stark Industries. A Mary le llamó la atención la estatua de un panda frente al sitio y sintió ganas de quitarse una foto. Pero se contuvo porque supuso que Morgan ya lo habría hecho y sería muy raro.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó su papá cuando se acercaron a un joven que era el encargado de cargar los helados.

Mary asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Esperaba que Morgan tuviera buen gusto para los helados. No como su pops, que prefería el de limón y frutas. Ugh.

Minutos más tarde estaban ubicados en una esquina, saboreando un tazón de helado cada uno. Mary suspiró de alivio cuando su papá pidió uno cargado de chocolate, chocobón y oreo, con crema de chocolate y dulce de leche encima.

—Estás silenciosa —comentó su papá.

Mary lo miró durante un instante, debatiéndose entre hacerle la pregunta millonaria o no. Al final decidió ser valiente.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Suéltala.

—Puede que no te guste.

Su papá enarcó las cejas.

—No importa, dime.

Mary vaciló, pero al final cedió y murmuró con prisa.

—Es-sobre-mi-otro-padre.

De pronto, el rostro de su papá adquirió un tono blanquecino y sus labios quedaron sellados. Fue, incluso, aterrador, sentir su mirada. Ni siquiera parpadeó o empezó a divagar como pensó que haría.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hey! —Agitó su mano frente a su rostro.

Él logró reaccionar. Dio un respingo y murmuró:

—Sí, te-te escucho. —Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y achinó los ojos, haciendo notar las arrugas alrededor de ellos—. No me esperaba eso. Pero está bien. Quieres hablarlo, y está bien. Sí, adelante. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Su nerviosismo era palpable.

Mary sonrió.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

Para su sorpresa, él suspiró y curvó los labios en una sonrisa. De igual manera, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño, de idiota enamorado.

—¿En serio?

Mary asintió.

—Nunca hablas de él. Solo quiero saber cómo pasó. ¿Cómo era él?

La sonrisa de su papá se vivificó.

—Ah… pues, él era _adorable_. Sí. Definitivamente Steve Rogers fue el hombre más adorable que conocí en mi vida.

Mary esbozó una sonrisa y lo instó a continuar.

—Nos conocimos cuando tuve que hacer la presentación de un misil para el ejército. Ese día tenía una resaca horrible y solo quería huir. Cuando encontré la posibilidad, me escabullí a la salida y lo encontré.

»Él estaba recargado en su motocicleta, y como necesitaba que alguien me sacara de ahí se lo pedí.

—¿Lo hizo? —Mary lo miró con incredulidad.

Su pops, que confiaba de todo el mundo, ayudó a un extraño a escapar de una reunión probablemente importante.

—Ajá. Él accedió y me llevó.

—¿A dónde?

Él sonrió.

—No te lo digo.

—¿Por quéé?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Mary hizo un puchero, pero aun así la sonrisa siguió dibujada en su rostro. No quería sacar conclusiones tan pronto, pero los sentimientos de su papá eran evidentes.

Quizás el plan de unirlos sí se concluyera con éxito.

***

Durante la noche, después de acostar a Morgan y darse una ducha, Tony se dejó caer en la cama y ronroneó ante la comodidad del colchón. Tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro desde que Morgan preguntó acerca de su primer encuentro con Steve.

Su mente evocaba recuerdos vívidos de aquel día.

Era un día caluroso y la resaca lo estaba asesinando. Se hallaba en un cuartel del ejército, obsequiado sonrisas falsas a cada militar que se le atravesaba, mientras Pepper lo sujetaba del brazo para evitar que escapara.

—Contrólate, Tony. Mientras más pronto terminemos, más cerca estarás de tu casa.

Tony bufó. Estaba cansado, sin fuerzas siquiera para seguir sonriendo. El horrible dolor taladraba su cabeza. En un momento dado, no lo resistió más.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Pepper lo miró mal, pero deshizo su agarre y lo dejó marcharse bajo su atenta mirada.

Tony se escabulló y dio con la salida, rogando a todos los seres celestiales que Pepper no lo atrapara _in fraganti._ Suspiró con alivio cuando la brisa fresca golpeó su rostro y meció sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, no se permitió disfrutar el aire apacible. Sabía que Pepper se cuestionaría acerca de su tardanza y empezaría a buscarlo. Le convenía alejarse lo más lejos posible.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Él se encontraba recostado en una Harley negra, enviando un mensaje a juzgar por el movimiento continuo de sus dedos. Se veía concentrado, incluso cuando guardó el celular y se ajustó el casco.

Tony lo detuvo antes de que subiera a la moto.

—¡Hey!

Se acercó dando zancadas, con Steve mirándole de arriba abajo con gesto incrédulo.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó con total naturalidad.

—I-ba a mi casa —respondió, tartamudeando. Tony se percató del sonrojo que cubrió su rostro y cuello.

—Perfecto. Necesito que me lleves.

Fue, en parte, gracioso el hecho de que Steve lo llevó sin cuestionárselo mucho.

—¿A dónde quiere ir?

—A donde sea. Solo sácame de aquí.

Y así lo hizo. Steve lo llevó a su departamento en New York, donde lo trató con amabilidad y le ofreció pizza, películas y cervezas como si de un par de amigos se tratasen.

Esa noche durmió en su casa. Steve le ofreció su habitación, pero Tony, sin saber por qué, ofreció dormir juntos en la cama matrimonial. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, le agradeció por todo y prometió buscarlo de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo.

Aprovechando el hecho de que tendría que quedarse un mes entero en la ciudad, buscó a Steve de nuevo. Empezaron a salir y charlar hasta que terminaron enamorándose del otro. Lo aceptaron muy rápido y empezaron a salir.

Durante su tiempo con Steve, siempre se comportó como un ángel. Lo cuidaba, consentía y besaba en todo momento. Por un tiempo fueron solo ellos dos. Aunque a veces discutían por temas triviales, encontraban la manera de reconciliarse y complementarse a la perfección.

Luego llegaron las niñas.

Sus padres le dijeron que fue todo muy deprisa, pero a él no le importó. Amaba a sus hijas con todo el alma y estaba feliz de tenerlas. Steve y él prometieron cuidarlas de todo y sacrificar sus vidas de ser necesario por ellas. Se habían convertido en una parte esencial de ellos.

Pero luego se terminó. Steve se marchó y se llevó a una de sus bebés con él. Y Tony quedó destrozado.

Mentiría si dijera que aquel trato de quedarse con una niña agradaba. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, se cuestionaba qué estaría haciendo su otra bebé. Se preguntaba si heredó su inteligencia, como Morgan lo había hecho. Si era feliz junto a Steve, aunque probablemente la respuesta fuera positiva. Si le gustaba la escuela a la que asistía. Si tenía amigos. Qué clase de películas le gustaban… Prácticamente todo.

¡Y cuánto daría él por tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez y susurrarle palabras de afecto! Ver como su pequeña había crecido. Morgan la amaría sin duda alguna. Siempre quiso tener una hermana para jugar a las muñecas o a las escondidas.

A veces, a veces, quería dar marcha atrás y reparar sus fallas. Si solo solo podría cambiar el pasado, Steve estaría a su lado, sus hijas juntas, y él necesitaría a su familia unida. Estarían felices. Unidos Perfectos

Con ese último pensamiento, cayó rendido.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Cuando lo vio, el corazón de Morgan latió enfebrecido, como si fuera a salir de su pecho, y su respiración se rasgó irregular. Sonrió enormemente, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y un nudo inamovible en su garganta. Ralentizó los últimos pasos, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica en las piernas, y se detuvo al estar a una distancia de dos metros de su pops Steve.

Lo primero que tuvo al verlo fue la vieja fotografía no le hizo justicia. Su pops era más guapo en persona y su cálida sonrisa llenaba de luz alrededor.

Él abrió los brazos, dispuesto a envolverla en ellos. Morgan vaciló un momento antes de arrojarse y aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza.

El abrazo fue reconfortante, cálido.

—Me extrañaste, ¿eh? —Murmuró su pops.

Morgan, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su pops, tuvo problemas con su respiración. Se estremeció cuando él meció sus cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estoy en casa. _Por fin._ —Susurró con la voz ronca.

Perduraron abrazados un rato más. Morgan mentiría si dijera que quería separarse e ir a una casa lo más pronto posible. La realidad era que adoraba estar entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegidos.

Su pops la alejó un poco y le obsequió una cálida sonrisa que la embargó y le transmitió la sensación de que estaba completa.

Morgan fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Al contrario, quiso detallarlo un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba del hombre que contribuyó a su creación y estuvo junto a ella durante sus primeros meses de vida. Había soñado con conocerlo desde que encontró aquella vieja fotografía y su papá le confirmó que no se marchó porque quería, sino que la situación lo ameritaba.

Finalmente, su pops se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

—Estás pesada —comentó con diversión en los ojos.

Eran azules como el mar.

Morgan rio.

—No te quejes a menos que seas un anciano enclenque.

—¿Invertiste ocho semanas en conseguir nuevos apodos? —Con un movimiento astuto, levantó su gran bolso del suelo. Luego inició su trayecto hasta el auto.

Morgan se carcajeó un poco.

—Hice cosas más divertidas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase de cosas? —Alzó las cejas y la miró con incredulidad.

—Te contaré toodo.

—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Sé que no te gustaba la idea de ir a un campamento, y te prometo que será la última vez. La abuela ha mejorado bastante y la próxima vez declinaré las misiones que lleven mucho tiempo. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también te extrañé. Se sintió como… toda una vida. —Morgan se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con gesto divertido.

Él la depositó en el asiento del copiloto del auto y subió el bolso en el asiento trasero. Morgan observó sus movimientos sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Él subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y condujo sin reparar en la mirada de su hija.

—¿Por qué no vino la abuela? —cuestionó, sin estar molesta en realidad. Pensó en el hecho de que su papá iba a ir junto al abuelo, Jarvis, Pepper y Happy. Probablemente con un enorme cartel con su nombre escrito.

—Se quedó a preparar la cena. Dijo que quería darte una bienvenida digna.

—¿Y qué hay de la tía Nat y el tío Bucky? ¿Cómo están?

—Felices de que vuelvas —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Morgan asintió y, durante el viaje, apreció el exterior desde la ventana del auto. Por suerte no duró mucho. En menos de treinta minutos, se encontraban en un barrio modesto y tranquilo, con casas casi idénticas en filas. Cuando su pops estacionó el coche, abrió la puerta y saltó afuera.

—Relaja esas ansias. —Oyó decir a su pops, mas su mente estaba enfocada en la casa que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

No se trataba de una mansión como la de su papá Tony, ni ocupaba el espacio de media cuadra. Pero era bonita y transmitía una sensación hogareña. Morgan permaneció de pie, sin parpadear siquiera. Apreciaba las paredes de ladrillo color beige del frente, la cochera abierta y el verde césped abarrotado de flores silvestres que, seguro, fueron plantados por la abuela. Mary había dicho que le encantaba trabajar en el jardín.

Sonrió cuando la abuela Sarah apareció en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió. Morgan no dudó en correr a abrazarla y dejarse consentir por la mujer de edad adulta que susurraba cuánto la extrañó.

Sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo, obligándola a parpadear para despojarse de las lágrimas rebeldes.

—¿Ya llegaron? —alguien preguntó dentro de la casa.

Morgan se apartó de la abuela y miró dentro de la casa. Reconoció al tío Bucky gracias a las fotografías que Mary le había enseñado. Se encontraba en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa, y a su lado yacía una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello increíblemente rojo y lacio que identificó como la tía Nat.

Morgan sonrió y se acercó a saludarlos a ambos con un gran abrazo. El tío Bucky le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un cachorro cuando se separó.

—Te extrañé, pequeña minions.

Mary ya le había hablado de los motes ocasionales que el tío Bucky le ponía.

—Y yo a ustedes. Tío Bucky, extrañé ganarte en las partidas de póker.

El tío Bucky refunfuñó de manera infantil. La tía Nat se rio por el gesto y luego miró a Morgan con las cejas fruncidas.

—Veo que has decidido permanecer con el cabello castaño.

—Ajá —respondió sin darle importancia. No reparó en la mirada incrédula que le obsequió la tía Nat.

Su pops, que acababa de entrar, frunció los labios y sacudió los hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejarás así?

La respuesta de Morgan consistió en un encogimiento de hombros y un sonido nasal.

Dio vueltas en la habitación, detallando cada rincón del lugar para que prevalecieran en su mente.

Cuando volvió junto a sus familiares, había un can color canela junto a su pops, con manchas ocasionales en zonas del cuerpo, como el estómago y las pastas. _Dodger._ Recordó que Mary le dijo el nombre del perro.

Morgan iba a acercarse a acariciarlo, pero él ladró hacia su dirección y se abalanzó a ella para olisquearla y gruñirle. Hizo una mueca ante la reacción del animal y le dio la razón a su papá por nunca permitirle tener una mascota, ni siquiera un hámster.

—¿Qué pasa, Dod? Deja a Mary. —Su pops espantó al perro, para alivio de Morgan, y se giró para examinarla—. No sé por qué reacciona así.

—Debo traer el olor del campamento —contestó ella sin darle importancia—. ¿Qué hay para comer?

La abuela Sarah se apresuró a contestar.

—Hice pasta con salsa blanca. ¿Nat, Bucky, se quedan a cenar?

—Sería un completo idiota si rechazara esa pasta —murmuró Bucky, y junto a Morgan y la abuela, se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

—Buck, cuida tu lenguaje —lo reprendió su pops.

—Lo siento, punk, no mido mis palabras cuando tengo el estómago vacío.

Cuando llegaron, el olor de la salsa penetró las fosas nasales de Morgan, ocasionando que su estómago gruñera y se le hiciera agua en la boca.

Su pops y la tía Nat los siguieron detrás. Dodger también, pero mantenía distancia con Morgan y le gruñía constantemente.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, degustaron la exquisita comida que la abuela preparó. El tío Bucky tenía razón. Habría sido un total idiota si declinaba.

—¿Qué te pareció el campamento, Mary? —La tía Nat preguntó, después de masticar un pedazo de pan y limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

—Uh… estuvo divertido —dijo, mientras masticaba la pasta. Su pops la reprendió también por hablar con la boca llena—. Hice una amiga.

Eso llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —cuestionó la abuela Sarah.

Morgan sonrió.

—Mary.

Cayó en cuenta de su error muy tarde. Iba a corregirse, pero desistió al ver los rostros confusos de las personas a su alrededor. Sintió que iba a entorpecerlo todo y dejar al descubierto la mentira. Optó por la salida más fácil.

—Se llamaba como yo.

Su pops alzó ambas cejas y se rascó el cuello, pareciendo incómodo. El tío Bucky masticó su pasta con indiferencia. La tía Nat, sin embargo, adoptó una expresión divertida.

—Era muy inteligente —continuó—. Me ganó en una partida de póker.

—Oh, definitivamente debo conocerla para darle mis felicitaciones. —El tío Bucky habló, también, con la boca llena, y se ganó un codazo de la tía Nat—. ¡Auch!

—Solo fue una vez —se defendió, recordando lo irritante que se puso Mary cuando, después de una noche entera jugando, logró vencerla. Ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando pasó.

— _Alguien_ tiene el ego herido —se burló el tío Bucky, mientras bebía jugo de un vaso con una expresión tonta.

—¡Tú dignidad quedará herida cuando te gane en una partida!

—Deberíamos invitar a esa amiga tuya…

—Pooops, el tío Bucky está siendo idiota.

Su pops suspiró como si estuviera cansado.

—Lenguaje, Mary. —Luego miró hacia el tío Bucky con expresión seria.

—¿Qué? —Se hizo el tonto y bebió de su jugo.

—A veces en serio te comparezco, Nat.

La tía Nat sacudió levemente los hombros.

—Se siente como estar casada con un niño.

—¡Oye!

Nat le dedicó una sonrisa ladina al tío Bucky.

—Me disculparía si estuviera mintiendo.

Morgan se rio a modo de burla, mientras su tío Bucky le sacaba la lengua.

El resto de la comida sucedió entre bromas y anécdotas vergonzosas del tío Bucky y su pops durante su juventud. La abuela Sarah tuvo que retirarse temprano a dormir, no sin antes besar la frente de Morgan y desearle dulces sueños. Más tarde, se fueron los tíos. Morgan ayudó a su pops a recoger la mesa y limpiar los cubiertos, mientras le contaba sus días en el campamento y la historia de cómo conoció a Mary. Por supuesto, omitió algunos detalles como las bromas malintencionadas, la cabaña de aislamiento y, por supuesto, el parecido entre ambas.

A eso de las diez, se encontraba en la habitación de Mary, desempacando junto a su pops y ordenando su ropa antes de acostarse a dormir. Prefirieron hacerlo en la noche porque al día siguiente irían al supermercado y, tal vez, a pasear por la feria que se instaló cerca durante quince días.

Morgan terminaba de cerrar un cajón cuando escuchó el carraspeo de su pops. Se giró hacia él y abrió los ojos de par en par al apreciar de qué se trataba.

—¡Por Dios, es Melocotón! —Acto seguido, le arrebató el peluche a su pops.

—¿Melocotón?

Melocotón era un peluche de conejo que su papá le regaló al cumplir los tres años. Morgan lo nombró así cuando su papá se refirió a ella como _«Melocotón»_. Como no se llamaba así, supuso que era el nombre del animalito. Amaba al peluche. Cuando era más pequeña nunca lo dejaba a un lado. Su papá solía amenazar con venderlo si no se dormía temprano o no se comía sus vegetales.

—Es de mi amiga.

—¿Mary?

Morgan asintió con la cabeza.

—Ajá. Debió meterse entre mis cosas por accidente.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Ella ama esta cosa. Lo ha tenido desde pequeña y siempre se asegura de tenerlo a su lado a la hora de dormir. Yo lo cuidaré mientras buscamos la forma de enviárselo.

—Está bien. —Su pops asintió y guardó su bolso debajo de la cama—. Es hora de dormir.

Luego de arroparla como un bebé, besó su frente y le susurró un: _«Buenas noches»_ antes de abandonar la habitación.

Morgan alcanzó a suspirar y se metió en la cama junto a Melocotón.

***

—Por fin despiertas —fue lo primero que oyó decir a su pops cuando atravesó la puerta de la cocina, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Mary ya le había comentado acerca de la rutina familiar. Al principio, se horrorizó ante la idea de despertarse temprano en vacaciones hasta el punto de querer abandonar el plan. No obstante, las ganas de conocer a su pops eran más grandes y terminó accediendo.

—Uhh —ronroneó cuando le llegó el olor de la comida y su estómago gruñó cual bestia infernal.

—¿Dormiste bien, cariño? —inquirió la abuela Sarah, que se encontraba leyendo un periódico mientras bebía de su taza.

—Como un angelito. —A continuación se sentó.

Su pops depositó un bol lleno de cereal de chocolate que se comió en un santiamén y repitió.

—Creo que alguien amaneció hambrienta. —La abuela le sonrió. A Morgan la cobijó una dulce y confortante sensación, similar al que le inspiraban su papá, el abuelo y Jarvis.

—¿Comiste bien durante el campamento?

—Ajá. Toodas mis comidas del día. También probé algo raro llamado shwarma.

Su pops cogió una servilleta de la mesa y le limpió el resto de leche que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios. Morgan le sonrió.

—Mary y yo iremos al supermercado luego. Nat estará pendiente por si necesitas algo —le habló a la abuela. Ella asintió.

Oyeron que el timbre sonaba. La abuela dijo que iría a abrir y, Pasado unos segundos, volvió con una mujer rubia vestida de blanco.

—Iré en busca de mis medicamentos. —Tras decir eso, se fue de la cocina.

Morgan estudió a la mujer de arriba abajo. Supuso que se trataba de la tal Sharon, la enfermera que supervisaba a la abuela de vez en cuando. Mary le dijo que era una pesada y que estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de su pops que resultaba increíble que él no se diera cuenta.

—Buen día, _Steve_ —saboreó el nombre y le dedicó una sonrisa similar a la de Cheshire.

Morgan frunció los labios. La sonrisa brillante que surcaba su rostro hacía unos instantes se disipó por completo.

No le agradaba el hecho de que alguien estuviera detrás de su pops, más teniendo en cuenta que podría acarrear problemas en su plan para unir a sus padres.

—Hola, Sharon. ¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó su pops.

Gruñó bajito al reparar en la expresión de idiota que Sharon puso cuando su pops se dirigió a ella.

—Muy bien. Tuve un fin de semana aburrido, pero no es la gran cosa. Ahora estoy de vuelta al trabajo y ya sabes…

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —interrumpió el parloteo de Sharon adrede.

Su pops pareció recordar su presencia. Volteó para verla y le dijo:

—Enseguida. Ve a prepararte.

Morgan, refunfuñando ante la idea de dejarlos solos en la habitación, se levantó. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a Sharon antes de irse.

Arrastró los pies sin ánimos con el fin de llegar a la habitación. Sin embargo, detuvo su andar cuando escuchó a Sharon susurrar:

—¿Ya le has dicho?

Se paró en medio de la sala y agudizó los oídos.

—No, pero lo haré hoy —fue la respuesta de su pops.

Morgan retrocedió unos pasos para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—¿Crees que se lo tomará bien? —Otra vez Sharon.

Morgan arrugó las cejas, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué era lo que su pops tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué iba a tomárselo mal? No quería hacerse ideas muy rápido, pero sus manos cosquilleaban de la ansiedad.

—No lo sé.

Antes de que la conversación fluyera, la abuela apareció y Morgan reinició su marcha para no quedar como una chismosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la abuela.

Morgan negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Uh, uh. Iré a mi habitación.

Y corrió hacia la habitación de Mary.

La revelación de su pops se hizo esperar. Lo que sea que fuera, no se lo dijo mientras hacían las compras en el supermercado y discutían por cuáles cereales eran más ricos. Tampoco cuando volvieron a casa y repararon la cerca junto con el tío Bucky. Bueno, en realidad el tío no los ayudó en nada; parloteó toda la tarde e hizo bromas a Morgan.

Cuando anocheció, su pops propuso salir a cenar a algún lado. Morgan saltó del sofá al oírlo.

—¡Vayamos a comer hamburguesas!

Notó que su pops alzaba las cejas, sorprendido ante su petición. Mas le restó importancia. Fue a recoger su abrigo y juntos fueron a un local de Burger King ubicado a veinte minutos de su casa. Morgan propuso invitar a los tíos, sin embargo su pops insistió en que estaban ocupados y algo cansados. Morgan se ahorró el comentario de que el tío Bucky no hacía algo útil como para sentirse cansado.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —le preguntó su pops cuando estuvieron dentro del establecimiento.

Morgan respondió veloz.

—Una hamburguesa con doble carne y queso, y una papas fritas grandes.

Él asintió y pidió las hamburguesas.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del área de juegos. Morgan estaba algo emocionada. Le gustaban muchos las hamburguesas y no las había probado en mucho tiempo.

—Creí que elegirías pizza como siempre.

Ah, sí. Recordó que Mary prefería las pizzas de pollo con borde relleno antes que las hamburguesas. Que horror.

—Quería probar algo nuevo —respondió con tranquilidad, mientras jugaba con una pajita.

Él asintió y no hizo más preguntas. Morgan notó que abría la boca de vez en cuando, queriendo revelar algo, pero se arrepentía en el último minuto y suspiraba.

No fue hasta que un chico depositó sus comidas en la mesa que habló por fin.

Morgan tomó su hamburguesa y la desenvolvió para empezar a comerla.

—Mary, ¿te agrada Sharon?

Dejó de masticar de inmediato y lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pops suspiró.

—Me refiero a qué piensas de Sharon. La verdad.

—Uh… la verdad… pues, no sé. Es útil. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Útil? —Él ladeó el rostro y arrugó la frente.

—Ajá. Ayuda a la abuela a estar bien.

Su pops suspiró, como si estuviese recordando que la paciencia era la clave. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Que piensas de ella como persona.

—Uh, no la conozco mucho. Se ve amable, supongo, pero sonríe demasiado. No sería un problema si no se pareciera a una psicópata.

Morgan atisbó la decepción en el rostro de su pops. En parte, se sintió mal, pero luego se preguntó por qué razón debía importarle a él su opinión sobre Sharon. Y luego, el foco se iluminó, y su rostro perdió toda expresión.

Sintió su estómago retorciéndose y una nube de incertidumbre posándose sobre ella.

Estaba tan… sorprendida y confusa. Mary le había dicho que Sharon se gustaba de su pops, pero él era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta e iniciar algo. Ni siquiera lograba comprender cuánto tiempo se suponía que estaban juntos si durante los meses que estuvieron en el campamento él estuvo trabajando en una misión. La relación no podía ser seria todavía.

—Tú-y… e-lla —tartamudeó.

—Estoy saliendo con Sharon —concluyó su pops.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Él pareció confundido con su pregunta. Morgan gruñó y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sharon es agradable y ya es tiempo de que…

—¿De que olvides a mi papá? ¿La quieres tanto como a él siquiera? —Su voz se escuchó ronca. Morgan parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Él enmudeció. Morgan no supo cómo interpretar su silencio.

Lo miró sin pestañear ni emitir un sonido. Sabía que no tenía motivos para enojarse con él, pero el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Sharon complicaba las cosas y le provocaba zozobra.

—¡No puedes estar con ella! Eso arruinaría las cosas por completo —lloriqueó.

Su pops tardó unos instantes en encontrar la voz.

—Sabes que siempre estarás primera, Mary. Pero, por lo menos, trata de conocerla. Sharon es una buena persona.

—Pero no es mi papá.

—No, no es tu papá, y nunca lo será. —Su pops aspiró aire—. Tony siempre significará algo importante en mi vida. Nadie podrá igualar mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero ya es tiempo de dejarlo atrás.

—¿O sea que lo sigues amando?

Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido. Su pops solo debía decir en voz alta que lo seguía amando, antes de cancelar el plan y devolver las cosas a la normalidad.

—Siempre lo hago.

Y la pequeña chispa de esperanza que yacía en su interior cobró viveza. Morgan sonrió y abrazó a su pops.

Más tarde, cuando volvieron a casa y se despidió de su pops, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su casa en Miami. Se escondió en el armario de la habitación para no ser escuchada por la abuela, que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Su corazón latió a una velocidad irregular cuando escuchó la voz de Jarvis al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Diga?

—Uh, hola. Quiero hablar con Ma-Morgan Stark. Soy… ah, ¿Whitney Houston?

—¿Morgan? —Jarvis murmuró.

Morgan apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir. Por fortuna, la voz de Mary se hizo presente. Hubo un intercambio de palabras entre Jarvis y Mary antes de que le diera el celular.

—Whitney, ¡¿cómo estás?! —exclamó. Luego bajó el tono—. Aguarda un momento.

Morgan esperó con el teléfono en la oreja a que Mary estuviera lista. Sus pensamientos eran líneas inconexas que daban vueltas debido a la confesión de su pops hacía unas horas.

—Okay, ya estoy segura.

Entonces, estalló.

—¡Tenemos problemas!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pops está saliendo con Sharon.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mary gritó. Pero, al darse cuenta, volvió a susurrar—. Debe ser una broma. Es decir, él es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de que Sharon está embobada por él. ¿Te lo dijo el tío Bucky? Debe ser una de sus bromas. Sabe que no me cae bien Sharon.

—No es una broma del tío Bucky. Pops me lo dijo hoy. Está intentando algo con ella. ¡Mary, hay que adelantar el plan!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Recién paso tiempo con papá!

Morgan suspiró, frustrada, y sostuvo con más fuerza el teléfono.

—Si esto funciona, pasarás tiempo con él luego.

—¡Morguna, ya comenzó la película! —Su corazón se aceleró al oír a su papá.

—¡Voy! —Mary gritó. Acto seguido, seguido—: Morgan, resuélvelo tú sola. No sé, sabotéala. Haz algo, cualquier cosa.

—¡El logo de Pixar ya apareció! —Su papá gritó otra vez.

—Luego hablamos. Adiós.

-Espe ...

El timbre sonó, avisando que la llamada había finalizado. Morgan suspiró y miró el celular con la vaga esperanza de que Mary llamara, mas no sucedió.

—Ni modo. Lo haré sola. Gracias por tu ayuda, hermana.


End file.
